


A Helping Hand

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week 2018 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CritRole RSWeek 2018, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Oral Sex, brief appearances of quarter-elf babies, sex with yourself, tired parents, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Parenthood leads to the strangest dreams, but sometimes those dreams are just the helping hand you need at the moment.  Vex has a wet dream about herself and it helps her get through the late night toddler troubles.For Relationship Week 2018Reading Time:abt 6 mins.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to say. Sometimes you just need to love yourself.

Freddie was crying again.

And Vex was just so tired.  Her body moved like weights had been tied to her ankles and wrists.  She wasn’t entirely sure that her eyes were open.  They felt swollen shut.  At this point, they always felt swollen shut.  Her mind was always foggy.  She just wanted to cry.

Percy stumbled out of the dark and back into bed (not even worrying about Elaina, fast asleep in her cradle at the side of their bed) and Vex said, “Isn’t he supposed to be past this?  I thought it was babies that didn’t sleep for months.  He’s too old for this.”

He pulled her into a hug, his arms loose, as if he didn’t have the energy to use them.  “I forget you didn’t have younger siblings.  No, dear, depends on the child.  Cassandra didn’t sleep through the night until she was five.”

That was when Vex lost it.  She found herself sobbing uncontrollably into Percy’s shoulder.  “I can’t keep doing this.  I—I just can’t.”

Percy squeezed her close, just holding her until the heaving turned to a small tremble and then subsided entirely.

“We don’t need to do this alone.  I can hire one of the townsfolk—”

“I will not have my child raised by someone else.”  Her voice was wet but firm.

“It can just be a little bit, even a few days to give us some time to recover.”

“No.”  Her face was still buried in his shoulder, but her grip on Percy had tightened. “A mother and father should always be there for their children.”

Percy kissed the top of her head.  “I understand.  Let’s try and get some sleep.”

Vex rolled over, wiping the tears from her eyes, and peered at Elaina in her cradle.  She was swaddled tightly, her little eyes closed, her little lips smacking lightly in her sleep.  Vex dangled her fingers and let them brush Elaina’s cheek.  Elaina didn’t stir.  Percy had said he could fire off a cannon in the same room and the little one wouldn’t stir.  Freddie, on the other hand . . . .

Vex passed out before she could finish the thought.  Sleep had been restless for weeks, going on months, her senses always on for the slightest hint of a problem.  The week before she had bolted out of sleep because, she discovered afterward, a squirrel had climbed up a tree branch outside their window.  As a ranger, Vex was used to long periods of being on high alert.  Out in the world, sleeping deeply was a danger all its own—threats lurked in every moment of rest.  But she also knew that such alertness could only last so long before the body and the mind gave out.

Tonight was that night for Vex.  She tumbled into a deep sleep.

The kiss was soft and warm.  Vex felt the tongue teasing at her mouth and she opened up, letting it massage her own tongue.  Her eyes still closed, her hands tangled in the hair, pressing the heat of the mouth close, tasting as deeply as possible.  Vex sighed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering open.

The lips pulled away and Vex looked up into a mirror.

“Hello, darling,” the reflection said, “You haven’t been letting yourself relax recently.  I just thought you could use a helping hand or two.”  With deft fingers, the vision worked the ties of Vex’s nightgown open, exposing her to the world.  “And Percy hasn’t had time to give you the attention you deserve.”

Vex shivered with anticipation, as her other self teased at her breasts, lingering, massaging.  Her head lowered and Vex moaned into the slick warm of the tongue caressing her nipple.

Vex let out a breathy laugh, “I feel like I’ve been taking lessons from Percy.”

Her double gave a light suck and then pulled away, smiling.  “Well, he does have quite the alluring tongue, darling.  But what’s the point if he doesn’t use it?”  With a single motion, she ripped the front of Vex’s nightgown completely open and began kissing and nuzzling her way downwards.

Between sighs, Vex said, “Well, neither of us has been quite all there recently.”

The reflection started working Vex’s panties off (Vex lifted her ass and maneuvered her legs to make it easier).  “Doesn’t make it any less a shame.  Talents are made to be used, darling.”  The panties went swirling into the darkness around them.

Vex had expected the next sensation to be the slick stroke of a tongue against her cunt—a sensation that Percy had made so familiar.  He did so love her pussy.  She suspected he would spend all his days lovingly eating her out if she gave him the option.  She was sopping just thinking about it.

Instead, her other self slid along her body and held her tight, her fingers rubbing lightly at her cunt.

As if reading her mind, the reflection said, “We have to leave something for Percy.”

She brushed her fingers against Vex’s dripping pinkness, caressing and pulling moans out of Vex’s lips with practiced strokes.  It was like playing an instrument she had been practicing her whole life.  Every finger touch was exactly where it needed to be—light teases and penetrating dips here, a little slap and a hearty rub there.  Every touch produced a slightly different tone: a sigh, a whimper, a moan.

Vex spread wide, giving her double as much space as she could.  Everything was drenched now and the hand slipped slickly against her cunt, rubbing out a steady rhythm, the weight of the palm shifting deliciously against her clit.  Vex trembled into the hand, her insides fluttering, her breath shallow and heavy.  Desperately, she grasped at her reflections hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss.  The lips wet and burning.  Her own touch sloppy and erratic.

Vex’s eyes snapped open.  Her chest heaved and her abs and thighs shuddered.  She slapped a hand over her mouth as she involuntarily moaned into the night air.  Her whole body wanted to lift into the air, feel the press of the hand that wasn’t there anymore.

After a moment, she sighed, the waves passed, shrinking to mere tremors.  Tentatively, Vex reached down to find her panties drenched.  The mere feeling of her fingers through the fabric was enough to start her cunt quivering again and she pulled away, trying to breath out the tension, flexing her hands.  Gods, she just wanted to keep going.

“Sorry, dear.”  It was Percy.  She could just make him out in the darkness as he came back into the room.  “I was hoping you’d sleep through the wake up.  Taken care of.  Go back to sleep.”  Percy slid back into bed.

Vex reached over and gave his thigh a squeeze.  “Percy, darling.  I need you to fuck me.”

A minute later, Percy’s head firmly between her legs, Vex remembered Elaina and slapped both hands over her mouth as she leaned into the ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
